darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gionarro
Gionarro -- Little is known as a general rule of the lean, tanned man. He is almost always seen with his twin sister Ginovae. Together, the two have worked their way from planet to planet, never seeming to stay in one place very long, and without anything that ever seems quite as legitimate work on their record. Current Description His He stands at just around 5'9", his lines long and lean, his frame toned and trim. His hair, when visible, is short, a dark brown hue that is cropped close to his scalp, just a little longer on top than the sides and back. The features of his face are smooth, his forehead rounded and long, intersected with thick arched brows, sloping cheeks, and slightly elongated jaw ending in a strong chin. A slender nose cuts between the deepset eyes of steel blue, slight shadows cast beneath them. Thin, but soft lips finish his features, accented with a thin line of stubble along his jaw and lips and chin. His features are currently shadowed beneath the hood of his jacket, a moderately thick fabric lined with bold white stripes at regular intervals, the interior lined with solid white. Mostly unzipped, a black button up high collar dress shirt is revealed beneath, though it too is left mostly unbuttoned to reveal the smooth, toned chest and abdomen. Coarse denim jeans fit loosely around his hips, cinched into place with a military style belt, the wide legs of the jeans randomly flaring or bunching around his long legs, mostly covering the worn boots of dark brown leather. Thick, but small silver hoops nestle his earlobes, and his right hand bears a simple silver band on the ring finger, and a wide ring of silver in a v-design rests on his index finger, glittering with a set of five clear gems embedded into the metal. Hers The girl is about 5'8", her build long, slender, a hint of lean muscle to her frame, but still almost too slender, yet the hourglass curve of her body is undeniable. She is dressed in worn black canvas pants almost of a military style with angled hem lines and a multitude of pockets, a black ribbed a-line tank top, and a short black leather jacket that ends mid-rib cage, and a comfortable pair of charcoal grey combat style boots that come to mid-calf. Fingerless gloves of leather and mesh, a single silver necklace that disappears beneath her tank top, and a silver stud on the left side of her nose, a silver ring on the right side of her bottom lip; these complete her attire. Her hair is a myriad of darkness, at one angle brown, another blue, another black, even purple, the dull, matte version of a raven's feather; the strands fall straight and loose around her ending around mid-back. The features of her face seemed soft; the smooth forehead, the gentle arch of eyebrows, the soft curve of cheeks and slightly rounded chin, the full lips, replete with the slight pout to the lower lip, the slender sweep of the crooked bridge of her nose to the quiet flare of nostrils and the slightly rounded tip, the gentle hollow beneath... And yet, there was something sharp about the overall combination. Perhaps it was the fact that the line of jaw, cheek and brow, were clearly visible in the slender face, or perhaps it is the deep set eyes of steel blue, too cold, too old for her face, shadowed in dark black and silver shadow above, a thin line of kohl beneath, the lashes lengthened, accentuated with mascara. Recent Events Those in the know (streetwise, underworld knowledge/contacts, etc.) may be aware of the fact that the brother-sister team have started working their way more towards the Central Worlds, after having walked away from a heist with something that they're having trouble selling off now that they've got it. (The specifics of this information will be handled person to person!) Youth Gionarro spent the first five or six years of his life on Lorrd, with his twin sister and parents, Gordent and Ayleanna. After enough hints of scandal and skimming had been left in their parents' wake, the family took back to the skies. Little is on paper (or computer records) of these years, though Gionarro does have a registered equivalent of general education degree achieved at fifteen. Further information could be gleaned by digging into records of family and following the family ship's registration and docking records through the years. If interested, contact myself or Ginovae and let us know. Adulthood In the last few years, the brother and sister team have made something of a small name for themselves in the right (or wrong) circles, known as small time grifters, con artist, whatever it takes to make a quick buck. They have not, it seems, ventured (at least yet) into anything overly large, or overly risky, preferring to err a bit on the side of caution. This might have something to do with the fact that their parents haven't been seen in the picture for about six years now, and the two have had to take care of themselves and each other for a while now. Recent Changes Most recently, the twins have made their way to Coruscant in the company of Cirshi Chuyschi aboard a tramp freighter. While they appear down on their luck, the group harbors an appreciation for the finer things that reside just out of reach... for the moment. Force Abilities Gion has no idea that he's force sensitive, any mystical insights toward his sister easily written off by their kinetic communication from their Lorrdian heritage. While there might be something more than that at work, he's not seen anything to dissuade him from the notion that he and his twin are simply so close as to seem to be one mind in two separate bodies. Character Logs Arrival on Curscant -- 2/4/09 -- 21,373:2:21 Shadows -- February 6/7, 2009 ---- Category:Archived Characters